It's Complicated
by freakingpotterhead
Summary: Albus Potter, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy head back to Hogwarts for their sixth year. Just another year, one year closer to leaving school, right? Wrong - it's complicated.
1. The Platform

Albus Severus Potter sat in the back of the car, looking out the window. His younger sister, Lily, sat beside him, chatting loudly with her parents about all the exciting things you get to do in fourth year. Albus was just starting his sixth year at Hogwarts and, while he always loved Hogwarts, he wanted to do something exciting – like his older brother James, who was constantly pulling pranks and getting into mischief. This made James incredibly popular among the students of Hogwarts, and everyone knew the only reason he hadn't been expelled was because James was very talented in wizardry.

James was in his final year at Hogwarts and, being seventeen, was going to Apparate to the station. This year, Albus would be able to Apparate. And in two years, he told himself, in two years he could do whatever he wanted.

Eventually, they reached Kings Cross Station. The family gathered all the luggage – which was quite a lot – and took the well-known route to Platform 9 and 10. Along the way, they saw a plenitude of witches and wizards, mostly younger ones getting ready to board the Hogwarts Express. Once they had reached the platform, Albus said goodbye to his mother and father and set off to find his friends, leaving Lily to be fussed over.

Within minutes, Albus had spotted the Weasleys, walking over to say hello, giving Rose a hug. Rose Weasley was Albus' cousin, and also happened to be in his year at Hogwarts. Together they set off to find Scorpio Malfoy.

The two found Scorpio with his parents, Draco and Astoria Malfoy. Scorpio greeted them, practically bursting with ideas and schemes and plans for that year. Draco looked at Albus disapprovingly, then turned to Scorpio and said their goodbyes.

The station began to thin out a little, as more and more witches and wizards made their way to Platform 9 ¾. Albus saw his and Rose's families preparing to go through the brick wall between the platforms.

"Come on guys, let's head over," he said, gesturing towards where the families were standing.

Finally, the trio reached the wall and prepared to run through. Albus said goodbye to his father and mother, and stood with Scorpius while Rose talked to her parents. He noticed Uncle Ron and his father looking at Draco the same way Mr Malfoy had looked at him, and tried to catch their eye. Eventually, Albus went over to talk to his dad.

"Um, dad," he whispered. "Do you mind?"

"What am I doing?" replied Albus' father.

"Stop looking at Scorpius like that! He's my friend, okay? Just because you didn't like his father doesn't mean you can be so quick to judge Scorpius!"

"Yes, I know," Harry responded with a smile. "But just, you know, be cautious. You never know with the Malfoys – they like to switch sides."

Albus rolled his eyes. "He's my friend, dad." The boy walked back over to where Scorpius and Rose were waiting. They waved at their parents, and ran through the wall one by one.

WRITTEN BY FREAKINGPOTTERHEAD – COVER ART BY .COM (Used with Permission)


	2. The Great Hall

The three students stepped through the wall onto the packed platform. People bustled through the crowds, eager to board the majestic Hogwarts Express.

"Let's head into that carriage," Rose yelled over the voices.

Albus and Scorpius looked over towards the carriage that Rose was talking about. It seemed pretty empty, so they nodded and headed over. The trio picked a cabin and sat down, finally relaxing after a morning of fuss and commotion. Suddenly, the train began to move, slowly chugging away from the station. Albus looked out the window to see a sea of parents waving and blowing kisses. He skimmed across the crowd and spotted his parents, waving in the direction of another cabin – his sister was probably further down the train, possibly his brother too.

He waved from his window, hoping to catch his parents' eyes before the train went too far. Just as the train was about to move out of view, Albus' parents looked at him and waved. Albus smiled and waved back.

Scorpius and Rose were already having a debate about the rumours surrounding sixth year. Some said they teach you Apparition and all the exciting spells, others say it was all hard work, studying and silent classrooms. Albus chuckled softly. Although Scorpius and Rose were great friends, they would take any opportunity to argue and could never quite get along.

A couple of hours later, the three of them decided to get into their robes, after Rose had a slight panic attack when she found out what time it was. Just as they returned to their cabin, the train began to slow down, and murmur flew around the carriage. Albus looked out the window and, squinting, could just make out the familiar shape of Hogwarts. The same rush of excitement coursed through him, as it did every year. There were too many opportunities and chances to take for any student to not feel excited. Albus grinned and gathered the small amount of luggage he had brought with him into the cabin.

Soon the train had come to a complete stop. Albus, Rose and Scorpius walked quickly off the out of their carriage, spilling out onto the station with the rest of the school.

One Thestral ride later, Albus and the rest of the sixth-years were seated in the Great Hall for Headmaster Rawke's speech and, of course, the Sorting Hat ceremony. All the first-years huddled together at the front, whispering among themselves, not knowing what to expect. Albus thought back to his own first year at Hogwarts – he had been so worried about being put in Slytherin, but ended up in Gryffindor, which he kind of expected. Rose also expected to be in Gryffindor, having both parents and her entire extended family (well, those that were magical, of course) in that house. However, Scorpius was a different story. He had grown up surrounded by Slytherins – his parents, relatives, the Slytherin pride even went right back to his ancestors. But, against all odds, Scorpius had been placed in the Gryffindor house, with Albus and Rose.

Professor Flitwick, who was Deputy Headmaster as well as Charms teacher, brought out the Sorting Hat. After being placed on its stool, it began to sing the standard Sorting Hat song. The sorting then began; Flitwick read out names and the student would come out and be sorted into his or her new house. After all the first-years had been sorted, yet still Professor Flitwick hadn't put the Sorting Hat away. Suddenly, a student around Albus' age walked up to the front. Flitwick called his name – Alexander Riddle – and the student sat down on the stool. Less than a millisecond after the Sorting Hat had been placed on his head, the hat yelled SLYTHERIN! Alexander stood up, the look on his face suggesting that Slytherin was the house he was expecting.

Albus looked at him, frowning. He could've sworn he'd heard that name before. _Riddle…Riddle…_

The hall became quiet suddenly. Albus looked to the front and saw that Headmaster Rawke had stood up, ready to speak. She was tall and slim, with long, grey-blonde hair tied in a braid. She wore floor-length, flowing robes that were a midnight blue colour, with flecks of silver glimmering in the candlelight.

"Students of Hogwarts," she began, "welcome, whether it is your first year," she said, with a glance at the quivering students down the front, "or your last." She looked pointedly at the seventh-years up the back of the tables. "My name is Professor Rawkes, for those of you who do not know, and I am your headmaster."

WRITTEN BY FREAKINGPOTTERHEAD – COVER ART BY .COM (Used with Permission)


End file.
